icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1934–35 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1934–35 Montreal Canadiens season was the team's 26th season of play. The Canadiens again qualified for the playoffs, finishing third in their division. The club met and lost to the New York Rangers in the playoffs. Pre-season The Canadiens had their training camp in Saint John, New Brunswick. They played a four game series vs. the Boston Bruins in eastern Canada: *Monday, October 29 Bruins 2 Canadiens 1 @ Saint John *Wednesday, October 31 Canadiens 7 Bruins 6 @ Moncton *Friday, November 2 Bruins 2 Canadiens 1 @ Halifax *Sunday, November 4 Bruins 5 Canadiens 3 @ Quebec City Regular Season A bombshell trade was made with Howie Morenz, Lorne Chabot, and Marty Burke going to Chicago for Leroy Goldsworthy, Roger Jenkins, and Lionel Conacher. The Canadiens then traded Lionel Conacher and Herb Cain to the Maroons for Nels Crutchfield. Numerous Canadiens players wore high numbers for the first time in NHL history. Joe Lamb was the first to wear #99 and Roger Jenkins wore #88. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs In the first round the Canadiens met the New York Rangers, who had placed third in the American Division. The Canadiens lost the two-games total-goals series 5–6 (1–2, 4–4). In the first game, there was a bench-clearing brawl after Nels Crutchfield cut Bill Cook on the head with his stick. The police were needed to end the brawl. Crutchfield was given a match penalty with no substitution. The Canadiens played the thirteen minutes one man short and two minutes two men short. Bill Cook returned wearing a helmet over his bandages to score the second Rangers goal.Coleman, pg. 248 In the second game, the Canadiens were down 4–1 in the game and tied it with three straight goals in the third. The Canadiens could not get another goal to tie the series.Coleman, pg. 249 ; New York Rangers vs. Montreal Canadiens Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Awards and Records * Aurel Joliat - NHL Second All-Star team Transactions * October 3, 1934 - Traded Howie Morenz, Marty Burke and Lorne Chabot to Chicago Blackhawks for Roger Jenkins, Lionel Conacher and Leroy Goldsworthy. * October 3, 1934 - Traded Lionel Conacher to Montreal Maroons with the rights to Herb Cain for the rights to Nels Crutchfield. * October 17, 1934 - Traded Leroy Goldsworthy to Chicago for cash. * December 18, 1934 - Received Leroy Goldsworthy from Chicago for cash. Roster ;Goaltenders *1 Wilf Cude ;Defence *2 Sylvio Mantha (Captain) *3 Gerry Carson *5 Albert Leduc *6 Georges Mantha *12, 99 Leo Bourgeault *12 Gordon 'Tony' Savage *75 Jack Portland ;Forwards *4 Aurel Joliat *5 Paul Runge *8 Wildor Larochelle *9 Alfred Pit Lepine *12 Bob McCully *22 Nels Crutchfield *33 Jack Riley *48 Johnny Gagnon *48 Paul Raymond *48 Norman Collings *55 John McGill *64 Armand Mondou *75 Leroy Goldsworthy *75,99 Desse Roche *88 Roger Jenkins *99 Joe Lamb Sources: * Mouton, p. 160 * Game Ads 34-35NHLMonCanGameAd.jpg|Regular Season 34-35NHLQFMonCanGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final Video Game 1 of the quarterfinals at Madison Square Garden on March 24, 1935, is remembered for its high level of physicality. In one sequence, an injured Earl Seibert of the New York Rangers is carried off the ice. Later, Nels Crutchfield of the Montreal Canadiens swings his stick into the head of Rangers captain Bill Cook. As a result, Cook collapses to the ice and a bench-clearing brawl ensues. Cook returns to the ice wearing a helmet and scores the game-winning goal in a 2-1 decision. Game 2 was tied 4-4 and the Rangers won the total goals series 6-5. New York Rangers Overcome Brawl to Defeat Montreal Canadiens (1935) See Also *1934–35 NHL season References * * * Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Category:1934 in hockey Category:1935 in hockey